ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem
'Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem '''is an American animated horror comedy film written and directed by Rookie. It is based on Adult Swim animated television series Halt's Mansion. The film will be released on Netflix in October 25, 2019. The film was dedicated to Chris Reccardi, who died from a heart attack on May 2, 2019. Plot After getting possessed by an evil spirit, a miniature marionette version of Halt decided to kill his siblings and his cousins. And it's up to the actual Halt to stops this madness before it's too late. Cast * J. G. Quintel as Halt Widow * Candi Milo as Marina Widow * Matt L. Jones as Mackne Widow * Carlos Alazraqui as Hal Widow, Lazlo (uncredited), Clam (uncredited) * Shelby Rabara as Kimberly Widow * Samuel Vincent as Joey Widow * Kate Micucci as Max Widow * Michaela Dietz as Bella Widow * Eric Bauza as Kyle Widow * Grey Griffin as Luka Widow * Tom Kenny as Taran Widow, Scoutmaster Lumpus (uncredited), Slinkman (uncredited) * Jeff Bennett as Marionette Halt, Raj (uncredited), Samson (uncredited) * Mr. Lawrence as Edward (uncredited) * Steve Little as Chip and Skip (uncredited) Songs * Monster - Skillet (Opening titles) * Lovecraft's Death - Septicflesh (Halt and Taran see Marionette Halt back of the truck) * Friday Night Gurus - Studio Killers (Halt's dream) * I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor (Halt begins to fight with Marionette Halt) * Stay with Me - Sam Smith (Marionette Halt's funeral) * Disturbia - Rihanna (Ending credits) Production On June 18, 2019, Rookie announced that Halt's Mansion will be getting their first movie on Netflix. On June 24, 2019, it was announced that all the entire main cast will be reprising their roles. On July 1, 2019, it was announced that the title of the movie would be ''Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem. The teaser trailer was uploaded to YouTube on July 3, 2019. On September 13, 2019, the official trailer was release on YouTube. The first clip of the movie was shown during a commercial break on Adult Swim on September 19, 2019. The following day, an uncensored version of the clip was released to the official Twitter account. Gallery Promotional art Halt's Mansion Marionette Mayhem logo.png|Logo Trivia *According to Rookie, this film will have lots of blood and gore in it. *In the teaser trailer, "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds (Active Child Remix) plays. *In the official trailer, "Lovecraft's Death" by Septicflesh plays. *According to Paul Tibbitt, Grey DeLisle was originally going to voice Marionette!Halt, but due to sounding like Tori Widow, the role was eventually given to Jeff Bennett. *This film is dedicated to Chris Reccardi, who died on May 2, 2019, due to a heart attack. **Rookie has confirmed that Chris Reccardi was alive during production of the movie. *Here are the things that Marionette Halt has killed his cousins and his siblings: **Pulls out Marina's teeth. **Gives Mackne a gender reassignment surgery and takes out his nut with a pliers. **Puts Hal in the greenhouse with poison ivy. **Scratches Kimberly in the eye and chops her head off. **Burns Joey's half face off with radioactive slime. **Strangles Max with his scarf and hangs himself on the wall. **Traps Bella in the freezer while freezing her to death. **Stabs Kyle in the nut with a knife. **Throws Luka in the dumpster. **Made a poison drink for Taran. **Throws a dart at Halt and makes him pass out. *This is the second time that "Lovecraft's Death" is played. The first one was in "Make-A-Wishbone". *It is revealed in this film that Hal is allergic to poison ivy. Cultural References * Camp Lazlo - Some of the main characters from the show appear in Halt's dream while they're dancing and lip syncing to "Friday Night Gurus". Errors * TBA Running gags * Whenever someone drinks the black cherry lemonade, they will spit it out and realizes that it's expire. Category:Halt's Mansion Category:VaporwaveToons2002's ideas Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Netflix original films Category:2019 American animated films Category:Horror-Comedy Category:American LGBT-related films Category:LGBT-related horror-comedy films